


5+1 Times Jungwoo and Yukhei Kiss Each Other Better

by shadow_222



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas is Whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 19:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_222/pseuds/shadow_222
Summary: Jungwoo and Yukhei have been best friends for years, but everything starts to change when a joke leads to them kissing each other's injuries better. Five times this happens... before Yukhei burns his tongue on a piece of pizza...





	5+1 Times Jungwoo and Yukhei Kiss Each Other Better

**Author's Note:**

> well this is the first thing I've finished in years... It probably sucks but we all have to start somewhere. This was based on the prompt: erson A and Person B are best friends. Person A has made a habit of kissing Person B’s injuries. (which happens quite often). one day Person B is eating hot pizza and burns their tongue, and yells out “dang it I burned my tongue”, and without thinking Person a yells out “should i kiss it?” and Person B chokes on their pizza and person A starts freaking out yelling “ OMG I’M SO SORRY THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEANT ASDFGHJKL THAT SOUNDED REALLY BAD”

-1

It was a normal Tuesday afternoon, Jungwoo and Yukhei were camped out in the apartment of their living room after their classes. Each had a major test coming up within the next two days. Papers, textbooks, and notebooks were spread out across the furniture and the floor from where the two best friends were sitting. Legs curled up underneath him, Jungwoo sat on the floor on the end of the coffee table. Yukhei was perched on the end of the couch furthest from Jungwoo, using the other half of the table. 

Halfway through a chapter for his math class, Yukhei glanced up at his roommate and was struck by how… ethereal he looked. The late afternoon light from their window made Jungwoo’s face shine and his eyes sparkle. Yukhei was acutely aware of how beautiful his best friend was, and had been for years. His stupid, hopeless crush on him had began three years before, when the two were in their senior year of high school, and showed no signs of going away any time soon. 

While lost in his thoughts, Yukhei continued to flip through his textbook he had been searching through before getting distracted. As he turned the next page, his finger slipped along the edge of the book.

“Ow! Shit!” Yukhei yelped. Blood began to well up along the papercut on his finger as he held it up to inspect it. 

Jungwoo dropped his pencil, startled by Yukhei's sudden yelling. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?” Jungwoo asked, concern apparent in his voice. He leapt up from his seat on the floor and onto the couch next to his best friend. 

“I got a papercut!” Yukhei yelled and made a noise like he was dying. Jungwoo giggled and gently grasped Yukhei's ‘injured’ hand. 

“Do you want me to kiss it better?” Jungwoo joked quietly. 

Yukhei thought about his options for a moment, he could brush off what Jungwoo said as the joke it was, or take a chance at… whatever Jungwoo was actually intending to do. He felt himself nodding once he realized how much he wanted to be close to Jungwoo. Besides, Jungwoo possibly kissing his cut better shouldn’t change their friendship at all. 

Jungwoo giggled again, and Yukhei almost melted. Jungwoo’s laugh was the cutest thing in the world to him. Jungwoo pulled Yukhei's hand that he was holding upwards to his face. Jungwoo raised Yukhei's hurt finger to his lips and placed a soft kiss on the cut. Yukhei nearly squeaked from pure adorableness overload, and slammed his other hand across his mouth. 

“Dude,” Yukhei laughed, not even sure what to say.

Jungwoo let Yukhei's hand fall back down to their laps, lacing their fingers together instead. 

“No more studying for today, you obviously can’t focus,” Jungwoo teased. 

“Fine, but you’re done too,” Yukhei said. He leaned back against the back of the couch. He reached his arm across Jungwoo and gently guided his head to rest on his shoulder. 

 

-2

About a week and a half after the first incident of the newest piece of Jungwoo and Yukhei's ‘best friend’ dynamic, they were gathered in Taeyong and Doyoung’s apartment with the rest of their friends for their weekly Saturday movie night. They were all lounged across the living room of the too small apartment, with Jungwoo and Yukhei curled close together on the tiny armchair in the corner. Jungwoo was practically laying on top of Yukhei. His head was resting on Yukhei's shoulder, their torsos pressed together. Yukhei's arm was tucked under Jungwoo. Both were trying to pay attention to the movie playing on the screen, but that was made difficult by how distractingly close they were to the other. 

Halfway into the movie, Jungwoo sat up and leaned forward on the chair. He grasped a can of pop from the giant mound of junk food on the coffee table. Jungwoo tried to open the can once, but it didn’t budge. He pouted to himself and Yukhei smiled softly. He gently placed his hand on Jungwoo’s lower back. Determined now, Jungwoo pried open the can, finally getting it. He used too much force though, and his hand flew up and hit his cheek. Jungwoo squeaked in pain, cradling his cheek in one hand and holding the can of pop in the other. 

“Aw, Woo,” Yukhei said softly. 

Most of their friends had noticed what Jungwoo had done, and some quitely laughed to themselves, knowing he hadn't swung too hard, while others immediately went to concerned mom mode. 

“Jungwoo, are you alright?” Taeyong asked, ready to jump up and get some ice or bandaids if needed. 

Jungwoo nodded sadly, still pouting down at the can. 

“Woo, come here,” Yukhei spoke while raising himself up slightly to wrap his unoccupied arm around Jungwoo’s middle. He gently pulled Jungwoo backwards to his previous position pressed against him while taking the now open can and setting it on the floor. Yukhei circled both of his arms around his best friend’s waist. 

“Do you want me to kiss it better?” Yukhei asked, using the same half-joking tone Jungwoo had used when he asked the same question a week earlier. The two heard someone choke, a few gasps, and lots of giggling from their friends. 

Jungwoo smiled brightly, “Yes.”

Yukhei sweetly pressed his nose against Jungwoo’s cheek before laying a featherlight kiss against the spot Jungwoo had hit himself. Yukhei paused for a moment, deciding that one kiss wasn’t enough for his favorite person. He kissed a tiny line up to Jungwoo’s cheekbone. Jungwoo giggled all the while. Once Yukhei was done Jungwoo slid down in the chair to nuzzle into Yukhei's neck.

“Um,” the two heard from across the room, and glanced up to see Ten looking confused. “Are you two finally dating? Why didn’t you tell us?” 

Yukhei almost panicked, the statement from Ten called out what he really wanted with Jungwoo, but of course he couldn’t let his best friend know. “What? We’re not dating?” 

Yukhei heard Doyoung mutter, “Could’ve fooled me.”

Deciding to ignore what his friends were saying and just devote his attention to Jungwoo, Yukhei let his head fall onto Jungwoo’s.

 

-3

The next Wednesday, only a few days after their group movie night, Yukhei and Jungwoo were both in their kitchen. They had just finished eating the dinner they had made together and were cleaning up. Yukhei was leaning over the sink washing the dishes they had used while Jungwoo stood next to him, drying the glasses from their meal. 

Times like these were when Yukhei wasn’t afraid to admit how soft he was for Jungwoo. The scene was so domestic, with the two in their shared apartment doing mundane chores together. Yukhei was so much more fond of it than he would ever say. 

While so deep in his thoughts, Yukhei continued washing the dishes but paid little attention to his surroundings. He was just aware of Jungwoo’s presence but not exactly what he was doing. 

Yukhei felt something crash into his neck and the sting of being hit set in almost immediately. His hand almost flew up to cover the spot but he stopped himself before he got soap from the dishes everywhere. He looked over to see the door of the cabinet next to the sink open, which must have been what hit him. 

After noticing what he had done, Jungwoo scrambled to put the cup he was holding onto the counter.

“Xuxi! I’m so sorry!” Jungwoo exclaimed. The smaller of the two wrapped his arms around his best friend’s torso. 

“Woo, it’s okay. It barely hurts,” Yukhei replied, which was a bit of a lie since he was almost certain the spot would bruise tomorrow. But telling the truth about a bruise was nowhere near as important as making sure Jungwoo didn’t feel guilty. 

Jungwoo pouted at him anyway, before his signature smirk spread across his lips. Without asking like they had the previous two times, Jungwoo leaned his face close to Yukhei's neck. He softly kissed the spot the door had hit Yukhei and leaned back a bit to look at Yukhei's face. 

“It feels better now,” Yukhei said, which wasn’t a lie. Even just Jungwoo’s presence made Yukhei feel so much better, and his physical touch comforted him like nothing else ever had. 

“Good. Now wash your hands, I’ll finish the dishes,” Jungwoo smiled at his best friend. 

 

-4 

Yukhei and Jungwoo somehow both managed to go three whole weeks without accidentally hurting themself or the other. That streak could only hold up for so long, and it was about to break. 

Yukhei was sitting at their dining table, computer open on a youtube video and scissors in hand. He was halfway through the dumb project on of his teachers had assigned for the start of the new semester, one of the worst get to know each other activities Yukhei had been subjected to since middle school. He was working on cutting a ‘unique design’ into the edges of the personalized name tag he was being forced to create. Yukhei glanced up to the video, getting distracted from his project. Managing to get so enthralled by the video, he didn’t even pay attention to the scissors slipping out of his hand. They crashed down into the palm of his other hand from where they were held over the awful name tag he was working on. 

“Ow, damnit!” Yukhei swore, holding his hand up to his face to inspect it. It didn’t hurt that bad at all, and surely wouldn’t even leave a slight bruise. But will Yukhei use this to get Jungwoo to kiss him? Definitely. 

“Woo!” Yukhei yelled into their apartment. 

“Yes, Xuxi?” Jungwoo’s sweet voice drifted from his room. 

“My hand hurts!” Yukhei responded, ready to exaggerate how much his hand hurt. It’s possible he had a bit of an unhealthy need for Jungwoo’s attention. 

A few seconds later, Jungwoo emerged from his room into the hallway and made his way to their kitchen. “What did you do, sweetie?” Jungwoo asked softly as he sat down in the dining chair next to Yukhei's.

“I dropped my scissors on it,” Yukhei whined and held out his hand to his best friend. Jungwoo made a noise in sympathy. He gently grasped his best friends hurt hand and brought it up to his face. He pressed a kiss into the center of Yukhei's palm and allowed Yukhei's injured hand to slip around to hold the back of Jungwoo’s neck. 

Jungwoo smiled at the taller of the two. He turned his body in the chair to face Yukhei, throwing his legs across Yukhei's lap. He scooted closer to the other and nested his head into Yukhei's neck. 

“Can I watch with you?” Jungwoo asked, his lips ghosting across Yukhei's neck as he spoke. A shiver ran down Yukhei's spine. 

“Of course, Woo,” Yukhei answered. 

 

-5 

Just a few days later, Yukhei and Jungwoo were stretched across Jungwoo’s bed, Yukhei's laptop open and a Netflix show aimlessly playing on the screen. Yukhei and Jungwoo each laid on their own pillow. Yukhei kept glancing over at the other, trying to find the right time to close the distance between them. 

About 40 minutes into their marathon, Jungwoo shifted his position, a grimace stretching across his face. 

“Jungwoo? Are you sore?” Yukhei asked. The previous day, Jungwoo’s dance practice had stretched much further into the evening than it typically did, and Yukhei had been afraid Jungwoo would end up sore the because of it. 

Jungwoo nodded, “A little. My shoulder is most of it.” He gestured to his right shoulder, which was closest to Yukhei. 

Yukhei rolled onto his side and moved his face to be close to Jungwoo’s shoulder. He slowly reached up a hand to rest on the edge of the neckline of Jungwoo’s t-shirt. Yukhei let out a breath and gently tugged Jungwoo’s t-shirt over to expose where Jungwoo was the sorest. 

Yukhei leaned down and softly kissed Jungwoo’s shoulder, nosing at the spot afterwards. Jungwoo hummed and Yukhei glanced up to see the most content smile across Jungwoo’s lips and fondness clear in his eyes. Yukhei smiled back, hoping he expressed every intense feeling he had for Jungwoo, but still hoping the other wouldn’t catch on to the romantic nature of those feelings. 

“I love you, Xuxi,” Jungwoo whispered, the words barely audible. Yukhei swore his heart skipped a beat at how… genuine the words sounded. 

“I love you too,” Yukhei said, his voice low. He felt like he was going to melt from how much he loved Jungwoo. 

Jungwoo reached his hand down and lightly pressed against the front of Yukhei's hip, prompting Yukhei to roll back over onto his back. Jungwoo shuffled over, slung his leg across Yukhei's, and laid his head next to his best friend’s on the pillow. 

As he laid there, cuddled up against the boy he had liked for years, Yukhei wondered if maybe, just maybe his best friend felt the same as he did. 

 

+1

For a couple of months now, each time Yukhei or Jungwoo got hurt, the other would kiss the spot. They mostly did it in their apartment, but their friends were varying degrees of too familiar with what was happening between the two. On another of their weekly Saturday movie nights, everything changed between them even more than it had before. 

The whole group was crowded back into Taeyong and Doyoung’s apartment. They were spread across the couches, chairs, and the floor waiting for the pizza Johnny was bringing for the group. Yukhei and Jungwoo were seated next to each other on the floor. Yukhei was deep into a very loud conversation with Mark while Jungwoo was discussing his dance classes with Ten, Jaemin, and Jeno. 

While Mark was venting about a group project he had to do, Johnny burst in through the door holding a precarious stack of pizza boxes. The whole group cheered and rushed over to attack the pizza boxes while Johnny set them down on the table. Yukhei reached into one of the boxes, not even caring which one, and grabbed the first slice. He immediately started eating it, and made a loud screeching noise when the pizza slightly burned his tongue. 

Yukhei grabbed the top plate from the stack Taeyong had taken out of the cabinets and threw his pizza onto it. He opened his mouth and dramatically fanned his tongue. 

“Yukhei, what the hell, it just got here,” Taeyong groaned, just wanting a normal gathering for once. 

Jungwoo, who had been hanging back with a few others to avoid the Yukhei dash for pizza, rushed into the kitchen when he heard his best friend in pain. He speed walked over to Yukhei and reached up to run his fingers through his hair. 

“Woo, I burned my tongue!” Yukhei yelled. 

“Do you want me to kiss it better?” Jungwoo said on reflex. As soon as the words left his mouth he stalled, fingers still tangled in Yukhei's hair. 

Yukhei stopped waving his hand in front of his face. He heard some gasps and groans from their friends who had started paying attention to the noise Yukhei had made. He felt a blush spread across his cheeks and looked down at his best friend, unsure of what to make of the situation. His eyes locked onto Jungwoo’s and he was unable to tear them away. 

“Um, that’s not what I meant…” Jungwoo’s voice trailed off. 

Yukhei took a deep breath and gathered every ounce of confidence he had and said, “It’s not?” His confidence was awarded with screaming from his onlooking friends. 

Jungwoo’s gentle smile morphed into the smirk that always sent a shiver down Yukhei's spine. He slid his hand out of Yukhei's hair, down his arm and to his hand. He intertwined their fingers. 

“We’ll be in Doyoung’s room,” Jungwoo said. 

Doyoung groaned, “Please just don’t be nasty.” 

Yukhei took a deep breath as Jungwoo dragged him down the hall to the bedrooms. He couldn’t tell what Jungwoo’s intentions were, whether Jungwoo was going to mock him for the next 10 minutes or if he felt the same way Yukhei did. 

Once they made it down the hall, Jungwoo closed the door behind himself and gazed over at his best friend. 

“Does your tongue still hurt?” the shorter of the two asked. Yukhei nodded. He felt his face heat up, and he was sure he was probably the same color as a tomato. Jungwoo smiled sweetly and stepped closer to Yukhei. The two were practically chest to chest as Jungwoo wrapped his arms around Yukhei's neck. The tips of his fingers brushed against the hair on the nape of Yukhei's neck. 

Yukhei lifted his arms from his sides to wrap them around Jungwoo’s waist, splaying his hands across Jungwoo’s lower back. He pressed Jungwoo closer to him, aching to touch more of his favorite person. 

“You’re sure you want this?” Yukhei whispered. Jungwoo nodded, leaning in. 

His lips brushed against Yukhei's and the taller could feel his heart start beating even faster than before. Their lips finally pressed together, moving gently against each other. Yukhei trailed his hands up Jungwoo’s back as the shorter deepened the kiss. Yukhei let out a muffled moan as Jungwoo gently bit his top lip. Jungwoo broke the kiss but didn’t move away, instead giggling sweetly against Yukhei's lips. 

Yukhei opened his eyes to look at Jungwoo struck by how beautiful he looked. He had wanted to be with Jungwoo for years, to kiss him and hold him, and now he had a chance to do that. 

“Woo?” He asked, taking a deep breath to try and gather enough confidence to ask the question he had wanted to voice for so long. 

Jungwoo tilted his head, “Xuxi?”

“I… I really like you, and I have for a while,” Yukhei trailed off, waiting for Jungwoo’s response. Bright red was painted across his cheeks and his face felt like a million degrees. 

Jungwoo smiled brightly, leaning forward to place a chaste peck on Yukhei's lips. “I really like you too.”

Yukhei relaxed, allowing his shoulders to slump down and let out a relieved sigh. The smile Jungwoo often described as his ‘big dumb adorable smile” was soon on his face. 

The two were startled by a sudden knock on the door. “You two better be almost done!” Doyoung shouted. 

Jungwoo untangled his hands from around Yukhei's neck and turned to open the door. They were met with the sight of Doyoung glaring at them. 

“We weren’t doing anything, and you interrupted us,” Jungwoo pouted at his friend. Doyoung rolled his eyes and walked off down the hallway back to the living room. 

Yukhei leaned down and left a gentle kiss against Jungwoo’s shoulder before threading their fingers together. Jungwoo beamed up at him and tugged Yukhei to follow him down the hallway to meet the rest of their friends.

**Author's Note:**

> The end is a little rushed, so sorry about that. Idk I'm just weak for Luwoo cuddles


End file.
